


Find Me A Way (I Won't Ever Be The Same)

by aeveee



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeveee/pseuds/aeveee
Summary: “What part of Saturday morning soccer practice is idiotic?”“The part where it’s Saturday and it’s the literal butt crack of dawn,” Trini grumbles. She fixes Kimberly with a sour look, plush lips curled into a sneer, and Kimberly almost laughs. “I honestly would have expected this from Zack, not you. This is some fresh level of hell I would have never thought you’d stoop low enough to reach.”Or:Kimberly and Trini spend time with Trini's family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For [this](http://aeveee.tumblr.com/post/159388328513/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) writing exercise.
> 
> Prompt: 25) I can’t believe you talked me into this.
> 
> Title from 'Carry You' by Novo Amor.

“This is idiotic.”

Kimberly rounds the car with a hand already poised to pop the trunk, head tilted at Trini’s words. She has to swallow a smile as Trini rounds the other side and Kimberly finds her fighting with her jacket sleeves, shoulders hunched in frustration.

(The jacket is loose, not like Trini’s usual - comfortable but still fitted across her shoulders and hips - but like it was made for someone taller. There’s a hint of pink on the inner lining and Kimberly wonders if Trini knows that it’s visible every time she moves her arms.)

“What part of Saturday morning soccer practice is idiotic?”

“The part where it’s Saturday and it’s the literal butt crack of dawn,” Trini grumbles. She fixes Kimberly with a sour look, plush lips curled into a sneer, and Kimberly almost laughs. “I honestly would have expected this from Zack, not you. This is some fresh level of hell I would have never thought you’d stoop low enough to reach.”

Kimberly shrugs, finally laughing at the sneer-turned-pout Trini shoots her way. She buries it with one lawn chair, pushed easily into Trini’s waiting arms, then another. Trini stumbles a bit as she juggles the mess of folded metal and polyester and the glare she levels at Kimberly when Kimberly just laughs again is deadly.

“Come on, you grump,” Kimberly says once Trini is steady, pulling a thermos and a plastic bag filled with cookies baked last night from the trunk before slamming it closed. “Let’s go see if your family is here yet.”

The trek to the field is silent, early morning inertia heavy and unforgiving. Kimberly feels rather than sees the way Trini shivers in the cold and after the third time, Kimberly lets her words out in a puff of fog into the morning air.

“I told you the jacket would be necessary.”

Trini just raises an eyebrow at her but offers nothing verbal in response, hoisting the lawn chair under each arm up higher so they don’t drag on the wet ground. Kimberly quietly takes one from her, trading it for the thermos, and Trini barely acknowledges the exchange, eyes instead scanning the field ahead with what looks to be building trepidation.

By the time they catch sight of Trini’s family, Kimberly’s socks feel slightly damp inside her boots - she makes a mental note to check if they’ve been damaged from climbing in the quarry again - and Trini is practically rigid at her side. Kimberly sighs, feels the way Trini subconsciously slows her steps as her mother finally sees them, and she resigns herself to be the one to break this too-familiar tension yet again.

“Good morning, Mrs. Herrera,” Kimberly says once they pull up beside Trini’s mother. “We brought you coffee.” Kimberly raises a hand to connect with the thermos Trini is already holding out for her and she offers it, smiles as winsomely as she can. She doesn’t need to look behind her to know that Trini is either grimacing or avoiding eye contact at all.

“Thank you, Kimberly,” Trini’s mother says after a moment. Her voice is quiet, as though swaddled by the morning air, and Kimberly reaches behind her, wiggles her fingers until she feels Trini’s tangle with hers and tugs her forward.

“Are the boys already warming up?”

“Over there,” Trini’s mother gestures. Kimberly follows her finger to catch sight of Trini’s brothers starting a few passing drills, laughing as the ball skitters away from them on a particularly uncoordinated attempt. She feels Trini’s grip on her soften at the sight only to tighten again when her mother says, “Although not very well, by the looks of it.”

“They’re doing fine,” Trini says, and Kimberly doesn’t miss the way Trini’s mother’s jaw tightens. A deep breath later - Trini’s grip clenches in time with her mother’s frustration - and Trini’s mother’s expression smooths over again, only catching slightly on the sight of Kimberly’s and Trini’s joined hands.

“I didn’t think you would make it this morning, Trini.”

“Late night studying for Bio.”

“We also lost track of time baking cookies,” Kimberly adds hastily. The bag of cookies is stuck in her hand with the lawn chair in it and she awkwardly tilts a little, wiggling as the bag dangles from two fingers. The motion coaxes the beginnings of a smile from Trini’s mother.

“Don’t let the boys see that until after the game. I don’t want them hopped up on sugar and crashing before they finish.”

“Will do, Mrs. Herrera,” Kimberly says easily. Trini just huffs a sigh, pulls the lawn chair out from Kimberly’s hold and begins to set them up beside the two already set out for her parents. Trini’s mother watches her with an odd expression before turning back to a bag leaning against her own chair, pulling out paper cups and carefully pouring the coffee from Kimberly’s thermos into them. She offers Kimberly one cup, then another as Trini settles onto the lawn chair furthest away from her mother, and Kimberly tries her best to smile nicely.

Kimberly has already eaten two cookies by the time Trini’s father appears, face bright in the early morning sun. Trini is munching on her third - Kimberly hadn’t missed her look of carefully muted delight as Trini’s mother had intercepted her getting her second cookie and motioned for her to hand it over, giving a surprised hum upon her first bite - and she swats Kimberly’s hand away as she tries to steal the remaining half from her.

“Good morning, girls,” Trini’s father says, smiles wide at the sight of baked goods. “What is this? Such a decadent treat for this beautiful morning?”

“Tone it down, it’s still barely dawn,” Trini grumbles, but there’s hardly any bite to it and Trini’s father laughs, reaches to pat her gently on the head. Kimberly smiles and offers a cookie to Trini’s father and she feels her chest tighten at the fond look she catches on Trini’s mother’s face at the exchange before it’s quickly schooled away.

(When was the last time Kimberly’s own mother had looked at her with anything but pained surprise? As though she was still caught in that reveal of her daughter’s seething cruelty, as though she was still freshly reconciling the pain Kimberly had wreaked with the little girl she used to sing to sleep. Kimberly tries not to think about that too often now, tries not to spit that out at Trini whenever Trini complains that her mother hates her, that she will never understand who she is. Kimberly sees the kindness in Trini’s mother even when Trini does not but she knows it’s not her place to say, knows her words will do more harm than good.)

Later, after an orange slice break for the boys and Kimberly pretending to stagger when they tackle her in a hug (Trini doesn’t even pretend, she just swings each of them around until her laughter, so sweet and clear, melds into theirs. Kimberly’s sure her chest is overflowing, feels it all the more when she meets Trini’s mother’s eyes and she looks as though she is caught up in this moment, too.) Trini winds her fingers through Kimberly’s, runs a fingertip across smooth knuckles. Kimberly raises an eyebrow but Trini just looks at her, clear and beautiful in the sunlight, and Kimberly marvels at the rich brown of Trini’s skin, the green of her eyes and the worlds within them.

“I can’t believe you talked me into doing this.”

“What?” Kimberly asks, hushed. The world feels like it’s falling away around them. Kimberly finds she doesn’t mind. “Sitting outside in the cold watching your brothers slide-tackle in non-competitive youth league soccer?”

“No,” Trini says, a strange quirk to her lips. She blinks once, twice, before leaning forward to press a kiss to Kimberly’s unsuspecting lips. Her eyes are bright when she pulls away. “For convincing me to be with my family.”

“What level of fresh hell, indeed,” Kimberly murmurs, and she smiles into their next kiss. If she hears Trini’s mother make a faint sound of surprise then something akin to fondness behind her, she doesn’t say. From the way Trini is looking over her shoulder when they finally separate, Kimberly knows Trini heard it, and the small smile she gives her mother over Kimberly’s shoulder makes Kimberly’s heart soar.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send more prompts [my way](http://aeveee.tumblr.com/) from [this](http://aeveee.tumblr.com/post/159388328513/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you) list.


End file.
